


Not Omniscient, But

by KaraMergen



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura and Kyubey have a friendly conversation about Kyubey's past self as a... person widely known thanks to Johann Wolfgang von Goethe's Faust. Well, the 'friendly' part is probably a lie, but the rest is true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Omniscient, But

**Author's Note:**

> Contains moderate canon-typical violence.

She approaches him at the end of a deserted shadowed alley and points her silenced gun at him. He doesn't even flinch, and she fires the gun with morose satisfaction. Mere seconds later, he steps out of the darkness again and starts eating his own bloodied remains, the way he always does. "So," he murmurs without a trace of displeasure. "What is it this time?"

"Stress relief," Homura responds flatly.

"Oh." Kyubey's ears perk up a little. "In other words, shooting me allows you to balance your emotions. Well. It's certainly an interesting phenomenon."

Homura, still in her battle outfit, gives him a long look. "I despise you more than anyone else in the world, but really, you are smarter than this," she says. "You've been here for centuries. Millennia. You _know_ how feelings work."

Much like a cat, Kyubey hops effortlessly onto a bench. "Theoretically, yes, to an extent."

Homura settles herself by his side. In a completely different world, they could be a rather charming, cartoon-like pair of friends, a young girl and her endearingly odd-looking pet. Homura is too tired to laugh at her own thought. " _I am not omniscient, but I know a lot_ ," she utters slowly. "Weren't you the one who said that?"

Kyubey wraps his tail around himself. "Ah, Goethe. It didn’t occur to me that his writings were still popular among young women." He pauses for a moment, seemingly reflecting on something. "His story has a significant number of inaccuracies and a portion of purely fictitious content, but it is based on facts."

Homura crosses her slender arms on her chest. There is a stain of dirt on her sleeve, and she removes it almost thoughtlessly with a quick spark of energy. "Faust was an elderly man. I thought your species only cared about girls."

Kyubey makes a weird gesture. If his body - his current body, at least - was human, it would be something like a shrug. "Yes, primarily, but we don't like to limit ourselves. As long as you keep experimenting, there is a possibility to discover something valuable." He tilts his head a little. "Though I have to confess that the case of Johann Georg Faust was largely a failure on our part."

"That's… honest." Homura is not amused, but Kyubey's strangely self-deprecating statement - delivered in his usual nonchalant manner - manages to attract her attention.

"I answer when I'm asked," he replies. 

Finally, Homura stands up and flips her long hair back. "In other words, you realize that there is a chance for _me_ to beat you as long as _I_ keep trying, too."

He smiles at her in a way that doesn't feel like a smile at all. "You're well within your right to think so."

"Then don't let your guard down, Mephistopheles," Homura tells him and turns around, sending a wave of subtly bitter floral fragrance in Kyubey's direction. For a couple of seconds, he follows her slim figure with his motionless gaze, and then, as the distance between them grows larger, starts running along the rows of ginkgo.

This country is nothing like old Germany, and yet, if Kyubey had a human mind, he would probably call it nostalgic.


End file.
